I Swear
by jihyunk16
Summary: Hanya cerita bagaimana mereka memulai semuanya dengan perasaan aneh dan kaku. Hope you enjoy guys! Chankai ! Chanyeol , Kai as Jongin.
1. Chapter 1

I Swear

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Song : **Sistar - I Swear**

..

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair!

..

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

..

"Aku bersumpah"

Jongin menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol, apa baru saja Chanyeol mengatakan sumpah? "Apa maksudmu,Hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Jongin dalam diam. Kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa terganti, rasanya ia tak ingin menyudahi pelukan dari Chanyeol. Karena baginya, aroma tubuh juga dekapan hangat kekasihnya sudah cukup baginya. Oke, ini terdengar gila.

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat membuat Chanyeol harus melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menghindari rambut Jongin yang menggelitik permukaan wajahnya. "Tentu saja! Memangnya kau ingin kita berpisah?"

"Tidak, jika di akhiri sekarang pasti kita akan menyesalinya," Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi Jongin yang terasa halus.

Hati Jongin menghangat mendengarnya, walau bukan kata-kata romantis tapi itu memang benar, sungguh ia belum bisa kehilangan sosok seorang Park Chanyeol juga dekapan hangatnya. Lagian, Hey dia ini pria! Ia tak butuh kata-kata romantis layaknya pria pada wanita, eww itu menjengkelkan!

"Kau bersumpah?"

"Tentu, aku bersumpah!"

Ini kemajuan dari hubungan mereka dan ia merasa Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan sikap aslinya walau masih sedikit. Dalam benaknya ia berharap Chanyeol akan terus bersamanya, entahlah ia harus merasa yakin dengan semua harapannya. Well, tak ada salahnya berharapkan?

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mungkin tak seperhatian Yifan juga tak sehangat Junmyeon, tapi yang pasti Jongin merasa cukup dengan Chanyeol menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa meniru sikap orang lain. Ia suka dengan gaya berkencan ala Chanyeol walau hanya berpegang tangan , berpelukan dan ciuman di keningnya, ini seperti Chanyeol tak ingin merusaknya dan hanya berdasarkan nafsu saja dalam memulai hubungan. Ia merasa dihargai sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Jujur saja apa yang membuat mu bertahan pada Chanyeol?"

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar iri mungkin. "Karena dia Park Chanyeol makanya aku menyukainya."

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban!" ucap Kyungsoo gemas.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Jongin heran melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya cuek bebek menjadi sedikit aneh hari ini.

"Ya ampun Jongin, aku bahkan sudah berganti pasangan dari Jihyun,Yoona kemudian menjadi pasangan gay gila bersama Byun Baekhyun! Dan kau? Masih betah dengan Si Chanyeol itu," Jongin tertawa keras saat Kyungsoo memperlihatkan mata besarnya yang terkadang menjadi menggemaskan.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Baiklah, mungkin karena aku percaya padanya?" ucapnya tak yakin dan Kyungsoo menyadari itu.

"Percaya saja tak akan menguatkan suatu hubungan Jongin, bahkan aku tak pernah percaya dengan kata-kata Baek sialan itu."

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas sejenak dan menatap mata teduh Jongin. "Karena kepercayaan mu bisa luntur ketika orang yang kau percayai mulai berbohong."

"Dan kau masih mempertahankan Baekhyun?" Jongin dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo sedikit murung membuatnya jadi tak enak hati. "Kau tak perlu menjawab jika merasa tak nyaman," lanjut Jongin cepat.

"Bukan begitu, Baekhyun selalu dapat merayu ku dengan berbagai cara dan setelah itu aku memaafkannya, itu selalu terjadi berulang membuatku muak. Ku pikir aku iri dengan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol"

"Kyung, aku tahu kepercayaan saja tidak cukup, terkadang aku juga merasa bosan karena rasanya hubungan ku dengan Chanyeol hambar sekali. Tapi perasaan hambar itu bukan berarti hubungan itu harus di akhiri, tapi di perbaiki"

Tangan Jongin memegang erat tangan kecil milik sahabatnya itu. Ia tak pernah tahu kenapa semua orang iri padanya disaat ia sendiri iri melihat kekasih para temannya yang lebih perhatian dan over protect pada mereka.

"Saat ini aku juga merasakan hubungan ku dengan Baekhyun sedikit hambar. Aku harus bagaimana?" Jongin tersenyum lembut saat Kyungsoo terlihat resah.

"Kau hanya perlu memperbaikinya"

"Hah? Memperbaiki seperti apa?"

"Dengan hal yang belum kau pernah kau coba dalam menjalani suatu hubungan. Dan ketika kau mampu memperbaikinya kau akan merasa seolah dunia cemburu melihatmu."

.

.

.

.

Matanya menatap kagum pada hamparan bintang-bintang di atas langit. Ia merasa tak akan pernah cukup untuk melihatnya hanya sekali, karena di kota jarang sekali bintang terlihat membuatnya sedikit menyesal tinggal di daerah perkotaan tapi sedetik kemudian berubah pikirannya. Kalau aku tidak tinggal di kota mungkin aku tak akan berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, pikirnya.

"Coba pilih satu bintang," ia tersentak ketika hembusan napas Chanyeol terasa di telinganya tanpa sadar membuat matanya tertutup sejenak sekaan menikmati itu.

"Untuk apa?"

Jongin bersumpah dalam seumur hidupnya tak pernah melihat senyum yang begitu memikat dari Chanyeol dalam satu tahun menjadi kekasih pria itu. Wajahnya begitu panas membuatnya harus mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangannya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mengusap rambut Jongin membuat wajahnya kian memerah.

"Karena bintang itu akan menjadi saksi bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Dalam hati Jongin selalu bersyukur saat-saat Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini. Samar-samar ia kembali mengingat saat Chanyeol mulai datang ke dalam kehidupannya. Itu bukan suatu yang harus di ingat karena pertemuan mereka benar-benar memalukan.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu Jongin sedang mencari sosok Yifan dan sialnya ia salah memukul orang. Ia pikir itu Yifan mengingat Tinggi pria itu bak tiang yang tak terkalahkan membuatnya tak berpikiran kemungkinan lain. Dengan keras Jongin memukul dengan keras bahu lebar itu membuat Chanyeol hampir mengeluarkan isi makanannya dari perutnya.

"Astaga Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aduh kupikir Yifan, bagaimana iniiii~~" wajah Chanyeol yang merah padam menahan marah terganti dengan kekehan pelan melihat wajah panik Jongin yang menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar yang sibuk dengan makanannya ataupun sekedar bercengkrama bersama teman.

"Tidak apa, santai saja"

Jongin tetap saja seorang yang tak bisa menghentikan kepanikannya yang terkadang berlebihan dan membuatnya tanpa sadar menangis kencang. "Aduh, jangan menangis" ujar Chanyeol panik ketika Jongin mulai menangis.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, huweee!"

Chanyeol melihat orang-orang yang sibuk terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jongin seakan itu terjadi berulang dan menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka. "Iya, iya aku sudah memaafkan mu. Jangan menangis,okay?" ujarnya menenangkan

Perlahan isak tangis Jongin mulai mereda membuat Chanyeol bisa bernapas tenang. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan setelah itu dan Chanyeol pun terlihat sibuk dengan tugasnya sekaligus makanannya yang belum ia habiskan. Pipi Jongin menggembung imut ketika suasana begitu aneh dan canggung.

"Kau anak baru?" tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Tidak"

Jongin memainkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan singkat itu. "Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu," ucapnya penasaran. Jongin itu anak yang lasak apalagi bersama teman-teman gilanya jadi siapa pun orang ia tahu walau tukang sapu halaman belakang kampus sekali pun.

"Karena aku sibuk, kau banyak bicara sekali ya?" sindir Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu Jongin kembali menangis keras membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesal karena harus menunda perkerjaannya untuk menenangkan bayi besar kembali. Chanyeol benar-benar mengutuk harinya yang sial.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum malu ketika mengingat itu sungguh ia tak percaya jika ia menjadi lebih dewasa setelah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Setelah kejadian di kantin kampus itu, mereka sering bertemu walau saat awal-awal hanya sekedar tatapan mata saja. Duhh.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng ketika mendengar suara berat Chanyeol dengan kaku ia menggerakkan tangannya bertanda ia tak memikirkan apapun. "Tidak ada kok"

"Jangan berbohong,Jongin" ujar Chanyeol gemas.

"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan awal kita bertemu dulu," akunya dengan wajah malu-malu membuat Chanyeol mencubit pipi gembul Jongin gemas.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"Tidak itu memalukan! Apalagi kau membuat ku menangis dua kali," sungutnya.

Chanyeol terpaku sejenak melihat Jongin yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan keimutannya, selama berpacaran dengannya perlahan tingkah Jongin yang kekanakan sedikit menghilang membuatnya sebenarnya merasa sedih tapi sekarang ia melihat itu kembali.

"Jongin"

"Ya?" matanya Jongin mengerjap lucu membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mencubit kembali pipi Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin mengaduh kesakitan karena cubitan yang lumayan kuat itu membuat pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Jangan terus mencubit ku"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti pipi ku bertambah gembul" ucap Jongin dengan jengkel.

"Tidak apa aku semakin menyukaimu," ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin berkata apa tadi?"

"Aku pikir, aku semakin mencintaimu saja, Jongin." Ujar Chanyeol. "Aku tidak meminta banyak, hanya ingin kau terus bersamaku dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Ku harap kepercayaan mu tak akan pernah berkurang pada ku.

Jongin menutup matanya dan mencoba mengingat setiap kata yang Chanyeol katakan padanya, karena ia juga menginginkan hal itu. Ia merafalkan doa untuk hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku juga mengharapkan seperti itu"

Mata Chanyeol menyipit saat tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi dan putih , seperti virus Jongin ikut tersenyum senang dan memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Angin malam adalah hal yang dihindarinya dan pelukan Chanyeol adalah hal yang dibutuhkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"Jongin, aku bersumpah pada malam ini. Kau lah satu-satunya yang dapat membuatku nyaman dibandingkan yang lainnya meski orang tua ku yang selalu sibuk sekali pun."

"Aku juga berharap hanya aku satu-satunya dan hanya ada kau dan aku,"

Ini adalah hal yang benar-benar menyenangkan untuknya, rasanya malam ini sungguh berbeda dari malam sebelumnya. Walau hanya berjalan-jalan sambil berpegangan tangan, namun dalam hati Jongin menjerit senang sembari menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan seakan ikut bahagia akan hal ini.

Chanyeol menatap tak mengerti ketika Jongin menghentikan langkah mereka dan melepaskan pegangan tangan itu. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum cerah saat Jongin berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya dan melanjutkan perjalan yang tertunda. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah memerah Jongin.

"Malam ini sungguh istimewa, terima kasih sayang!"

.

.

.

.

Jongin tak pernah menyangka hubungannya dengan Chanyeol menginjak dua tahun. Ia jadi teringat sahabatnya Yifan yang mulai mencari incaran baru, Junmyeon yang ingin serius dalam suatu hubungan. Dan oh, jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang mulai merencakan sebuah pernikah dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin seperti Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol belum siap akan hal itu.

Hari ini mereka ingin merayakan hari jadi ke dua mereka di sebuah pantai yang sering di kunjungi oleh mereka dulu. Tapi tetap saja keindahan pantai itu tak pernah Jongin lupakan dan sampai sekarang Jongin masih berdecak kagum melihatnya. Ia tak pernah tahu jika pantai dua kali lebih indah saat dilihat pada malam hari, ah seharusnya ia lebih sering mengunjungi pantai pada malam hari.

"Kau suka?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan masih terpaku pada pantai yang terhampar di depannya. Dari kecil Jongin itu suka pantai karena ia tinggal di perkotaan jadi sangat jarang ia bisa kesini apalagi pantai lumayan jauh dari perkotaan di tambah lagi tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang menggunung.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengajakku ke pantai?"

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Bukan, hanya saja ini langka sekali. Karena pantai kan jauh," ujarnya dengan kerucutan bibirnya.

"Karena kau suka dan juga aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Chanyeol serius membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau menikah dengan ku"

Mata Jongin melotot mendengar itu, ini di luar perkiraannya. Kyungsoo bahkan dilamar dengan begitu romantisnya oleh Baekhyun. Saat itu Baekhyun dengan memberikan bunga dan juga cincin yang benar-benar indah. Bukannya Jongin mengharapkan banyak hal untuk yang Chanyeol melamarnya namun apa salahnya mengharapkan hal yang ada di pikirannya?

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah begitu polos.

Pipi Jongin bersemu saat Chanyeol mencium pipi nya lebih tepatnya di ujung bibirnya. Selama dua tahun ini Chanyeol tetap pada komitmen nya untuk tidak lebih dari hal-hal biasa, bukankah ini kemajuan lagi?. Tidak seperti Baekhyun,Yifan juga Junmyeon yang mesumnya mendekati tak tahu malu.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab 'ya', Jongin" mata Chanyeol memancarkan pengharapan yang besar untuknya. Ia selalu berpikir jika Chanyeol belum mau memulai suatu ikatan dengannya membuatnya terkadang sedih sendiri. Melihat keseriusan Chanyeol saat ini terlihat jika Chanyeol ingin mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku berkata ya, aku juga ingin menikah denganmu, Chanyeol"

Ini seperti mimpi untuk Chanyeol ketika Jongin berkata hal yang ia harapkan. Chanyeol mulai memantapkan diri untuk melamar Jongin mulai dua bulan yang lalu ketika Jongin terlihat murung setelah aksi Baekhyun yang melamar Kyungsoo di depan banyak orang. Tapi ia tak ingin seperti itu, ia ingin hanya Jongin yang mendengar pernyataannya dan membuat Jongin merasa beruntung karena hanya dia yang mendengar dan merasakannya bukan di tengah banyak orang. Ia juga merasa risih membayangkannya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk Jongin yang sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya. "Dasar cengeng!" ejeknya.

Jongin memukul dada Chanyeol pelan sembari mengusap pipinya. "Aku terharu tahu!"

Chanyeol hanya dapat tertawa dan memeluk erat tubuh Jongin, baginya Jongin adalah candunya. Ia bersumpah ingin menjaga Jongin sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menuliskan nama Chanyeol di pasir pantai, namun kemudian menghapusnya itu terjadi berulang membuat Chanyeol bingung. "Kenapa di hapus lagi"

Mata Jongin menatap dalam ke arahnya seolah menembus sampai tulang otaknya karena tatapan itu. "Aku menunggu mu berkata sesuatu," ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung, apalagi yang harus ia katakan bukankah yang Jongin inginkan? Sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum bisa menebak apa yang Jongin pikirkan dan membuatnya terkadang frustasi sendiri. "Kata – kata apa yang kau tunggu dari ku?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Selama ini aku hanya mendengar sekali kau berkata kau mencintaiku yaitu saat kau mengatakan cinta padaku. Ayo katakan lagi kata-kata itu, Chanyeol!" ucap Jongin bersemangat.

"Apakah harus?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin memutarkan matanya gemas dengan spontan ia mencubit kuat pinggang Chanyeol membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan. "Ayo katakan~ ~ aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Katakan, katakan Park Chanyeol."

"Aku mencintai Jongin, sangat"

Denga semangat Jongin melompat dalam pelukan Chanyeol, pria itu yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba hanya dapat kaget dan terjatuh ditimpa sang kekasih. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa kuat dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu seakan tak ingin di lepasnya. Baginya Jongin sudah cukup dan ia bersumpah akan selalu bersama Jongin bagaimana pun kondisi kekasihnya itu. Aku berjanji Jongin, bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

END

.

.

gimana? nggak greget ya? wkwk, sumpah gue buat ini FF sambil nahan mual -_- aneh, gak jelas, typo ada mungkin dohh paket lengkap dah. kali ini gue ngepost cuma satu aja lagi malas soalnya wks. please review your reaction after read my fanfiction, Kritik dan Saran silahkan~~ :***


	2. Before Story Of I Swear

Before Story Of I Swear

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair!

...

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

...

.

.

Chanyeol menatap buku yang tebalnya sekitar enam sentimeter tersebut dengan serius, wajahnya yang kaku membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak culun yang menjadi sasaran empuk untuk di bully. Tapi tidak, tak ada yang berani mengganggu Chanyeol pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang dingin mendekati sombong. Matanya menyerap beberapa kata dari buku itu. Hari ini tak ada yang spesial baginya, seperti biasa membosan kan dan terlalu biasa. Tapi itu tadi sebelum ia beralih sejenak dari buku tugasnya, seingatnya ia tak mudah teralihkan hanya karena orang duduk di depannya dan tiba-tiba saja matanya teralih begitu saja hanya karena seseorang duduk disampingnya, ngomong-ngomong ia sedang di perpustakaan. Matanya terus memperhatikan orang yang di depannya dengan seksama melupakan buku yang tadi ia baca dengan tekun dan melihat orang itu ingin tidur Chanyeol bermaksud mencegahnya. Well, pemandang mengganggu.

"Kau tak bisa tidur di perpustakaan,"gumamnya bermaksud untuk mengingatkan.

"..."

"Kau bisa mencari tempat lain, wajahmu... engg, mengganggu?"

Chanyeol berpikir bahwa suaranya tak cukup kuat untuk menyadarkan orang yang sudah mengantuk berat terlihat sekali dari orang yang di depannya seperti tak menganggapnya ada karena ia langsung melipat tangannya dan tidur dengan damai. Celah-celah matahari di antara awan yang putih juga angin yang masuk melewati celah matahari membuat Chanyeol terpaku, orang di depannya terlihat mengagumkan di sinari matahari yang masuk di celah jendela. Ia bisa melihat bias cahaya menyinari dengan begitu indahnya ditambah dengan angin yang membuat rambutnya sedikit menari-nari.

Setelah dipikir-pikir ini adalah rekor terbarunya dalam sejarah hidupnya, sejujurnya ia tak pernah menatap orang lebih dari sepeluh detik. Sungguh menakjubkan, ia menatap orang di depannya bahkan lebih dari dua puluh menit! Oh, ada apa dengan orang yang hatinya sedingin es ini? Apa ia jatuh cinta? Tidak! Batinnya berteriak.

'Ini terlalu cepat jika disebut cinta' batinnya bergumam.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat kata cinta terlintas di benaknya, ia mendengus karena itu. Jangankan jatuh cinta tertarik pun pada orang ia tak pernah merasakannya. Ia tak pernah percaya dengan cinta. Baginya itu menakutkan apalagi melihat teman-temannya yang begitu percaya akan yang namanya cinta sejati. Mengingat itu membuat perutnya bergejolak aneh alias mual. Menjijikkan.

Ponselnya bergetar kuat membuatnya terlonjak dari kursinya. Ah,hanya pengingat yang sering digunakannya saat sibuk dengan buku di perpustakaan, terkadang ia lupa waktu jika sudah di depan buku. Chanyeol menggerutu pelan melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 ia ada kelas sepuluh menit lagi. Matanya menatap orang yang masih terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya dengan damai, ia tahu kenapa tapi yang pasti hatinya menghangat melihat wajah itu, dengan berat hati ia pergi meninggalkannya untuk memasuki kelasnya. Semoga aku bertemu dengannya lagi, gumamnya pelan

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap laptopnya dengan serius sesekali menyuapkan makanannya dengan tenang terkadang jika teman yang ia kenal menyapanya maka ia membalas sapaan kaku, walau Chanyeol lebih sering tidak mengetahui nama beberapa teman yang sering menyapanya itu tapi ia tahu sopan santun, tidak baik untuk mengacuhkan orang.

Tangannya berhenti sejenak, samar-samar Chanyeol teringat orang yang berada di perpustakaan kemarin. Wajahnya manis dan begitu imut tanpa sadar ia tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu, Chanyeol pikir ia akan gila hanya karena memikirkannya tanpa sadar ia mengingat bentuk wajah orang yang menarik perhatiannya dan meringis ketika mengingat betapa payahnya ia mengenal wajah teman-temannya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, tiba-tiba saja hantaman yang sangat kuat di punggungnya membuatnya ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya yang baru masuk,eww.

"Astaga, Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aduh kupikir Yifan, bagaimana iniiii~~" ringisan panik itu tak membuat emosi Chanyeol turun, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bahwa ia ingin sekali memaki orang yang tak tahu sopan santun itu dengan keras. Bagaimana pun, ia begitu malu melihat beberapa kunyahannya keluar yang mulutnya bertebaran di atas mejanya bahkan mengenai laptopnya, kontan saja mengundang tawa dan bisik dari orang-orang yang sedang berada di kawasan kantin kantin. Dengan kesal ia membersihkan mejanya juga laptopnya sambil sesekali menggumam kata-kata yang tak jelas.

Ia membalikkan badannya hendak memarahi pelaku tersebut, namun ketika tahu siapa orang itu mukanya melunak, emosinya yang tadinya ingin meledak menguar begitu saja terganti dengan senyum tipisnya. Orang yang ada di depannya adalah orang yang kemarin ia temui di perpustakaan, mungkin ia tak mengingatnya lagi. Tak masalah, itu membuatnya leluasa untuk menatap wajah yang dilanda panik itu.

"Tidak apa, santai saja" ujarnya menenangkan. Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu tak kenal yang namanya kata 'tenang' melihat wajahnya yang berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan semuanya. Dan benar saja ia menangis.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya melihat Lelaki menangis keras seperti seorang wanita yang tengah di ganggu, ini benar-benar gawat! Ia tak tahu caranya mengatasi orang yang tengah menangis. Chanyeol tumbuh tanpa mempunyai adik atau pun kakak, ia bahkan mengingat saat kecil ia sering menangis pembantunya atau terkadang Ibunya lah yang menenangkannya. Well pengecualian untuk drama yang sering di tonton Ibunya jika sedang di rumah yang sesekali Ibunya akan datang dengan wajah tersedu-sedu menceritakan betapa sedihnya drama itu, tapi itu pun ia tak menenangkannya! Karena Ibunya langsung diam saat ia sudah ingin.

"Aduh, jangan menangis" ujar Chanyeol dengan panik sesekali memukul pelan punggung itu berharap tenang.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, huweee!"

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat orang-orang yang sibuk terkekeh melihat kelakuan orang yang tengah menangis dramatis seakan itu terjadi berulang dan menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka. "Iya, iya aku sudah memaafkan mu. Jangan menangis,okay?" ujarnya pelan.

Chanyeol mulai bernapas tenang ketika tangis itu mulai mereda, membiarkan lelaki itu duduk di depannya dan menatapanya dengan wajah lucunya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki yang tengah sesenggukan itu yang menatapnya dengan wajah lucunya, sungguh saat ini ia tengah gugup di tatapi seintens itu padahal biasanya ia begitu cuek dan tak terlalu peduli.

"Kau anak baru?" bahunya sedikit bergetar mendengar suara itu. Ia menetralkan suaranya agar tak terlihat bahwa ia tengah gugup. "Tidak" ucapnya singkat.

Dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat lawan bicaranya memainkan bibirnya, astaga begitu imut. Duh, jika ia bawa Lelaki ini ke rumah Ibunya pasti langsung menyukainya, well ia terlalu berpikir jauh saat ini. "Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu," ucapnya penasaran.

"Karena aku sibuk, kau banyak bicara sekali ya?" sebenarnya Chanyeol tak bermaksud menyindir atau berkata kasar. Hanya saja ia mengalami panik yang berlebihan saat mata lelaki tan lagi – lagi tak berkedip menatapnya, maklum ia belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Oh jangan lagi! Ia mengerang panik melihat lelaki tan itu yang menangis kencang kembali. Duh mau taruh dimana wajahnya sekarang? Hatinya yang awalnya sedikit berbunga mendadak kacau. Kenapa ia bisa menyukai orang yang cengeng seperti ini sih!?

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan ketiga mereka adalah saat Chanyeol melihat lelaki itu yang sepertinya bersiap ingin tidur lagi di perpustakaan tepatnya di bangku yang biasa ia duduki, Chanyeol sih sebenarnya hanya ingin menegur lelaki itu agar tidak tidur di meja favorit nya dan kalau bisa berkenalan dengan orang yang sudah menarik perhatiannya . Ia berjalan tenang ke arah lelaki tersebut sesekali tersenyum tipis, tapi sebelum mengeluarkan kata-katanya lelaki itu keburu melihatnya dengan tatapan polosnya walau tak berlangsung lama karena setelah itu langsung menghadap ke depan, meski hanya sebentar tapi ia dapat melihat pipi yang lelaki itu memerah entah karena apa. Apakah ia sakit? Pikirnya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu langsung keluar dari perpustakaan dengan tangan yang mengipas-ngipas pipinya.

"Ku harap ia ke unit kesehatan, wajahnya memerah sekali pasti ia demam tinggi" ia berucap pelan seraya menatap lelaki tan yang pergi dengan begitu tergesa, sesekali ia mengibaskan tangannya pada wajahnya.

Ia melanjutkan berjalan ke tempat yang biasa ia duduki sesekali menatap kursi yang tak jadi lelaki itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika lelaki itu sebenarnya malu, wajar saja Chanyeol bukan orang yang berpengalaman akan hal-hal sepele semacam itu. Separuh hidupnya seperti diisi oleh buku dan makan ah jangan lupakan tidur. Jangan mengharapkan ia akan bertindak perhatian dan menjadi romantis jiika buku yang di bacanya saja hanya buku sejarah kuno dan terkadang sastra yang pasti tak ada novel atau buku romance, ia tak sempat memikirkan itu karena ia sibuk belajar extra agar bisa cepat menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan kerja.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak dalam seminggu ini Chanyeol terus melihat lelaki tan bersama teman-temannya kadang lelaki itu sendiri seperti orang gila menatap kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari seseorang, mungkin mencari temannya yang sering bersamanya. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat lelaki itu berada di gedung jurusannya. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, kakinya berjalan cepat ke arah orang yang tengah menatap taman yang di depannya dengan wajah bosan bahkan lelaki itu menguap lebar.

"Aku sering sekali melihatmu di sini dalam seminggu ini, kau bukan dari jurusan ini kan?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat orang yang di hadapannya terlonjak kaget. Matanya bergerak gelisah seolah meminta pertolongan membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ia begitu mengerikan untuk sekedar mengajak orang berbicara? Ia kembali mengingat saat lelaki tan itu tiba – tiba kabur dari hadapannya saat di perpustakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"A-ah itu, gedung jurusan ini terlihat lebih baik untukdi duduki di bandingkan gedung jurusan ku dan..dann—"

"Memangnya kau dari jurusan mana?"

"Jurusan seni tepatnya dance"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menatap wajah lelaki itu yang memerah kembali, apakah ia sakit lagi? Pikirnya panik. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat berpikir jika lelaki itu sakit karena melihatnya, batinnya merengut kesal, apa ia membawa penyakit? Eww.

"Kau—"

"Oh, aku Kim Jongin dan kau?"

Chanyeol mematung sejenak mendengar orang yang di taksirnya memperkenalkan dirinya, astaga. Seolah melupakan hal yang ingin di tanyakan ia menjabatan tangan itu dengan senyum tipis. "Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar membuatnya tesentak , bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki begitu indah? Minusnya pasti sudah naik, ia harus memeriksa dengan segera untuk kesehatan matanya. Senyum anak itu bersinar seperti matahari, kepalanya menggeleng ketika memikirkan pikiran konyolnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Chanyeol Hyung?"

"Aku juga, Kim"

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan, suasana yang canggung membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit risih. Ia menyukai ketenangan tapi saat ini ia tak butuh ketenangan karena ia ingin mendengar suara manis itu lagi dan lagi. tapi apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jongin untuk memulai percakapan?

Ia menolehkan wajahnya saat melihat Jongin dengan ragu-ragu ingin berkata sesuatu padanya, ia dapat menangkap bahwa Jongin juga tengah gugup dengannya. Oh, akward moment yang benar-benar membuatnya merengut sekilas . "Oh, benar-benar minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu," ujar Jongin menyesal.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas. "Tidak apa, ngomong-ngomong kau ada waktu minggu ini?" oh shit, terkutuklah mulutnya yang mendadak gila ini.

Semula Jongin menatapnya bingung entah karena apa, ia tahu ini benar-benar terlalu cepat untuk seseorang yang baru saja mengenal. Namun binaran matanya dan anggukan dari Jongin membuat hatinya kembali menghangat. Walau tadi ia mengutuk mulutnya sepertinya ia bersyukur karena setelah itu Jongin menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

.

Segalanya begitu sempurna untuknya dan selalu sempurna ketika ia bisa menatap mata itu dengan begitu lama. Rasa canggungnya menghentikan tindakan konyol itu, ia mengerang dalam hati melihat bibir tebal yang tengah mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan imajinasi gilanya , orang hanya mengetahui ia seorang kutu buku yang jenius bukan orang yang penuh dengan fantasi liar. Walaupun fantasi nya hanya bersama Jongin, tidak dengan yang lain atau siapapun tapi tetap saja ini membuatnya risih.

"Kau tak makan,Chanyeol Hyung?" suara Jongin memecahkan fantasinya kemana-mana, tawa gugupnya terasa hambar apalagi Jongin menatapnya dengan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar tawa hambarnya, ia mati keki di depan Kim Jongin.

"Ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong apa di gedung mu tak memiliki perpustakaan sendiri sehingga kau kabur ke gedung jurusan ku hanya untuk tidur?" tanyanya menahan geli mengingat kejadian saat pertemuan awal dan ketiganya bersama Jongin, Jongin yang sadar jika Chanyeol tengah menggodanya terlihat mencoba untuk tidak bersikap tersinggung.

"Aku memang selalu tidur di situ saat musim panas. Pendingin di gedung jurusan ku tak ada gunanya karena penjaga perpustakaan sepertinya tak begitu menyukai dingin," ungkapnya dengan bibir cemberut.

Batinnya meloncat kegirangan melihat wajah menggemaskan Jongin lagi, astaga ia bisa saja terkena serangan jantung karena terus berdebar saat Jongin mengeluarkan wajah sadar tak mungkin menunjukkan itu terang – terangan dan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti orang kikuk dan bodoh. Ia menatap makanannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali, melihat makanan saja ia sudah merasa kenyang. Well, sejak kecil ia tak begitu hobi makan hanya sesekali diiringi dengan susu murni.

Kesadarannya terkumpul saat merasakan sepotong daging menempel di bibir, uh oh Jongin! Chanyeol mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, ini mengingatkannya pada Ibunya yang marah melihatnya malas makan hanya terus ingin minum susu saja dan beberapa potong cokelat almond. "Makan Hyung, kau tak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali membuat ku merasa tak enak. Mendekatlah aku akan menyuapi mu sampai kau kenyang."

Chanyeol hanya menurut dan mulai menggeser kursinya untuk mendekat. Ia menatap beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya tampak tak perduli. Tak ada yang perlu di permalukan oleh seorang remaja menjelang dewasa di suapi layaknya anak umur lima tahun.

"Kau harus banyak makan, Hyung. Kau seperti Yifan Hyung, bedanya ia begitu menggemari makanan sampai aku berpikir ia memiliki perut seperti tong sampah," keluhnya, mau tak mau Chanyeol tertawa dalam kunyahannya pada suapan Jongin.

Suasana begitu hening, Jongin masih terus menyuapkannya dari piringnya seperti seorang Ibu mengurus anaknya. Begitu telaten walau ia terkadang harus menghadapi omelan Jongin. Sejujurnya ia sudah kenyang sekali walau ia hanya memakan enam suapan. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang ia makan sebelum makan malam dengan Jongin.

"Ah Jongin jangan terus menyuapi ku. Bahkan makanan mu belum habis semua," Ujar Chanyeol menegur Jongin lebih tepatnya menyelamatkan perutnya dari ledakan besar. Ia baru ingat Tao memberikannya salad ayam pedas juga daging asap yang ia panggang sendiri sampai gosong.

"Aku sudah kenyang,Hyung. Kau mau aku suapin lagi?" tanya Jongin sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya bersiap untuk mengambil beberapa makanan.

Ia menggeleng lemah di tengah inginnya aku mengeluarkan sendawa hebat. Namun batinnya berteriak, hentikan tindakan konyolmu!. "Tidak, kau ingin berjalan-jalan?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita jalan-jalan"

Chanyeol pergi bermaksud untuk membayar makanan mereka, Jongin menunggu dengan sabar sesekali melirik pasangan di sampingnya yang secara kebetulan melirik ke arahnya. "Nikmati kencan pertamamu,sayang" ujarnya dengan seringai yang terlihat bodoh. Jongin memutarkan matanya secara sepontan, itu adalah sahabatnya Kyungsoo bersama kekasihnya jihyun—ia tak terlalu mengenal gadis itu. Saat ingin membalas perkataan sahabatnya, Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang sudah siap membayar makanan mereka. Dengan cepat ia mengubah arah duduknya mengundang seringai yang semakin lebar dari Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menggerutu tak jelas.

Chanyeol menangkap Jongin yang tengah menggerutu seakan ada yang mengganggu pikirannya."Kau oke, Jongin?"

"A-ah, tentu saja. Jadi jalan-jalannya?"

"Tentu saja, ayo."

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Jongin dan Chanyeol bersama atau bisa dikatakan sebagai teman. Chanyeol yang masih kaku dan terkadang begitu gugup akan banyak hal dan juga Jongin yang mulai bersikap dewasa menghilangkan kadar kekanakannya walau terkadang sifat-sifat lama Jongin sering kambuh. Apalagi jika Chanyeol membatalkan janjinya untuk kegiatan kampusnya

"Jongin sudah menunggu lama?"

Chanyeol dapat melihat tatapan geli dari mata Jongin ketika melihatnya. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh? Tiba-tiba batinnya tak suka dengan hal yang di pikirkannya. Ia tak mau terlihat aneh walau kadang itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak kok, ayo kita pergi. Oh, aku suka rambut mu sekarang ini, kau kelihatan seksi."

Matanya menatap kaget Jongin walau ia langsung mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan menggoda Jongin. Shit, ia dapat merasakan pipinya bersemu mendengar ucapan Jongin, lelaki tan seakan ingin mendominasi dirinya. Kemarin ia memutuskan untuk mewarnai rambutnya menjadi cokelat almond, ia mendadak mencintai rambutnya mendengar pujian dari Jongin tentang rambutnya.

"Hyung, kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Pernah"

"Pria atau Wanita"

"Keduanya"

Chanyeol mendapati guratan bingung dari wajah Jongin tapi ia terlalu gugup untuk menjelaskannya, takutnya ia keceplosan. "Kau menyukai Pria dan Wanita dalam waktu bersamaan, Hyung?" ucapan Jongin membuatnya kaget dan tanpa sadar ia tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata yang begitu polos itu.

Beberapa detik setelah menghabiskan tawanya ia kembali menatap wajah kebingungan Jongin. "Kau tak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu?"

"Aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan mu"

"Aku juga, kalau begitu lupakan saja. Ayo kita nikmati hari ini."

"Tapi aku penasaran!" protesan Jongin membuat senyum tipisnya makin melebar, mari kita bermain tebakan.

"Gadis bertingkah seperti apa jika kekasihnya melakukan kesalahan kecil padanya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Jongin yang terlihat berpikir sangat keras, ia harus menahan ledakan tawanya. "Mmm.. Marah, merengut, menggembungkan pipi, merajuk. Atau mungkin bersikap kekanakan?" ucapnya tak yakin.

Ia menganggukkan tanda menyetujui kata-kata Jongin walau pemuda tan itu tampak tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Menurut pengalaman mu atau melihat teman-temanmu biasanya apa yang mereka lakukan jika kekasih mereka melakukan kesalahan kecil?"

"Kupikir sama saja, menangis mungkin tambahannya. Kyungsoo kadang begitu sensitive dan kadang menangis pada Jihyun yang memutuskannya secara tiba-tiba."

"Nah semua itu ada pada dirimu, kau menyukai melakukan hal itu."

Chanyeol berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiam masih berpikir keras dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Hah, lupakan hal ini! Jongin pasti masih tak mengerti, batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah bulan ke ketiga terhitung saat mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja di perpustakaan yang tak pernah Jongin sadari. Ia juga tak berniat memberi tahu Jongin memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Saat ini ia merasakan gugup berlebihan yang tak pernah ia rasakan bahkan ketika persentasi di depan dosennya yang galak. Ia merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk menyimpan perasaannya pada Jongin lebih lama. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia membaca buku yang di temukannya ketika membeli beberapa buku tambahan untuk tugas yang diberikan dosen padanya dan memutuskan untuk membelinya juga.

Buku itu metode menyatakan cinta secara romantis. Itu memalukan sebenarnya bahkan ketika di kasir ia tak mau melihat wajah penjaga kasir yang menatapnya dengan tatapan anehnya. Jongin benar-benar mengubah dirinya!

"Aku harus memberikannya bunga atau cokelat? Atau dua-duanya. Aish, dia bukan wanita!"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia belum berpengalaman tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Chanyeol juga tidak punya teman dekat untuk berbagi atau sekedar memberinya saran, jika hanya teman sekedar kenal saja ia punya sih.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari seseorang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang begitu polos. "Kau kenapa,Hyung?"

"Aku sedang bingung,Jongin" antara sadar atau tidak ia mengatakan itu. Ia bahkan tak menoleh untuk melihat orang itu, walau itu memang benar Jongin.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menyatakan cinta ku pada seseorang tapi aku bingung untuk bersikap seperti apa"

"Kau harus percaya diri,Hyung. Memangnya siapa orang yang beruntung itu? Aku sedikit iri"

"Kau."

"Kenapa tak katakan langsung, aku akan langsung menerima mu kok Hyung"

"Masalahnya—oh Ya Tuhan!" seakan baru sadar Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan mata yang kian membesar.

"Ada apa,Hyung? Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Jongin polos dengan kepala yang ia miringkan ke sebelah kanan.

"Kau juga menyukai ku?"

Jongin mengangguk antusias dan matanya berbinar cerah. "Tentu saja!"

Dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk Jongin, mengundang tawa keras dari Jongin mengingat betapa bodohnya Chanyeol tadi. "Aku mencintaimu,Jongin"

Jongin membalas pelukan Chanyeol, berhubung Jongin datang ke gedung jurusan Chanyeol dengan keadaan mengantuk ditambah dengan pelukan yang nyaman tanpa sadar ia langsung tertidur. Chanyeol menyadari itu saat seluruh beban Jongin padanya.

"Padahal aku berpikir untuk menciummu," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Ia mengelus Jongin yang masih berada di pelukannya dengan sayang, ia tak pernah tahu perasaan jatuh cinta begini menyenangkan. Apalagi ditambah kekasihnya yang begitu menawan, ia bersumpah tak akan meninggalkan Jongin. Berharap cinta pertamanya akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Sebenernya dari awal mulai di FFN gue selalu buat janji sama diri sendiri kalau seandainya menembus review 20 gue bakal kasih sequel yang memang ngegantung dan baru kesampaian rekornya dan ini hadiahnya hehe. Wkwk, gak jelas banget ya? Gue tau kok, timpuk aja gue rela :" /lap keringet/ sebenarnya sih gue pengen buat after story nya, tapi gue greget pengen buat before story dengan sudut pandang Chanyeol walau ada beberapa dari sudut pandang Jongin sih :v btw ini mengecewakan ya? Gue cuma bisa bilang sorry, wks. O iya sorry juga buat typo wkwk.

At last, saran dan kritik atau perasaan kalian saat baca ini di kotak review


End file.
